Our purpose in applying for "Clinfo" is to provide investigators with the ability to store and analyze data on an ongoing basis, which they cannot do without this facility, in order to improve their productivity. The advantages of Clinfo to us are not just the computer hardware but the extensive software with user interaction and the personnel support. Stored data would be primarily from ongoing studies of patients admitted as inpatients and outpatients to the Clinical Research Center of Upstate Medical Center. However, the portable terminals would also be used to analyze radioimmunoassays in the labs and to enter and analyze data on patients seen in our patient clinics such as Endocrine, Diabetes, Pediatrics at Upstate Medical Center and clinics at the VA Hospital in Syracuse.